


The Gamechanger

by MagicandMess (magicandmess)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandmess/pseuds/MagicandMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they have her where they want her and perhaps they do... Until they leave her in the hands of rookie detective Jon Snow. That, of course, changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamechanger

Her hands skim the screen, just barely touching the cool metal as her eyes dart to the security camera. They're watching her, of course; they have been since she slid past that waif of a guard. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she slips her hand to her pocket. _If they want a show, I'll give them a show..._ she thinks, taking her time about it. She produces a small stick, no longer than her pinky finger and raises it to her lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the black metal. She knows they'll be moving by now, that they'll have flooded into the corridors, that only the trusted few will be pushed forward, urged to stop her. Good, she thinks, Let them come.

She slides the top from the metal, exposing a USB tip. As before, she takes her time; drawing it out for the camera. She can imagine them now, huddled round the CCTV monitors, rubbing their hands, each of them thinking that they had finally caught her, finally ended her schemes and scams. _They couldnt be more wrong if they tried...They've only begun._ She slips a finger under the screen, pressing the small button which powers it to life. It takes moments to hack the system, typing in the password she had gained from the guard without protest. The system flares and she smiles up at the camera once more as she leans forward to plug the USB stick in to the side of the screen. The redhead pauses before connecting her memory device and the computer, clearing her throat before speaking, “Detective Qhorin – I wondered when you'd show up.”

“Put that down, Ygritte,” replies the detective, a greying man who's hands point a gun at the redhead, who turns slowly, her lips still curled into a tight, uneven smile. “Throw it over here. Now.” She stares at the USB stick for a moment, weighing it between two fingers as she turns it between them. It catches the detective unawares when she throws it at him in less than a minute.

“Don't know what you'd want with a memory stick full of Oasis songs though, Qhorin – I had you pegged as more of a Mozart man, myself,” she scoffs and suddenly it all makes sense. It wasn't her – it was never her – she was the decoy and that means...

“SNOW! Snow, get in here,” bellows Qhorin as a much younger detective rushes in, a gun clutched tightly – too tightly, Ygritte notices – in his hand. “Keep her here. I need to get to the West Wing.” And with that Qhorin is gone, rushing through the corridors, his men following wordlessly leaving Ygritte with the rookie she knows only as Snow.

“Wonder where he's gone...” she says conversationally, leaning back against the desk she had been leaning over just moments before. “They wont find him you know...” Snow says nothing, his knuckles near white as he continues to point the gun in her direction. “And you can put that thing away – we both know you're not going to use it...”

He tries to retort – or at least she thinks he does, with the way he licks his lips, swallows and parts his lips – but no words come from the young rookie, though he does take a step closer. Ygritte laughs, knowing she could be out of here in seconds if she so chose to be, yet she chooses to stay. She likes to play with her food... Mance always said so.

“So you're the new guy?” she says, smiling her most wicked grin in his direction. She crosses her legs at the ankles and moves her hands to rest behind her, propping her up. “You're a pretty lad, I'll give you that. Not like most of them. Old Qhorin might have been quite the handsome devil back when he was younger but I doubt he was like you...” She pauses, a look of mock concern etched across her face. “Your fingers must be getting sore, gripping the gun like that... You should relax. Come over here – I can think of better places for your hands.” She wiggles suggestively, barking out a laugh when colour rushes to his face. _Oh, this is too easy..._

She pushes herself up from the desk, her hands smoothing out the creases of her pencil skirt and walks closer, the slight shake of the gun not going unnoticed by her. It doesnt take her long to cross the room to where he stands, reaching one hand out to curl around the gun, the metal cold against her hand. She pushes down gently, just enough to divert the gun away from herself and moves closer still, pressing herself to his side, her red hair falling in waves across his shoulder when she leans in, her lips grazing the soft skin of his neck. “Smile,” she whispers, her lips ghosting over his ear. “You're on camera.”

And with that, the silence breaks as the gun sounds, a bullet crashing through the screen as Ygritte whips away, leaving nothing but the scent of her perfume which fills the room.


End file.
